Something Else
by Fanatic97
Summary: While alone at Unit:E base, Jack and Miko have a little discussion. Fluff yes, fluff AND ONLY FLUFF!. JackXMiko Don't like don't read


**Transformers is owned by Hasbro/Takara guys I don't own much of anything. **

**Okay...guys this is a heads up this is Fluff, no smutt, or lemons this is plain old Fanatic97 tries at shipping/romance/fluff. It's also JackXMiko so I want NO flames in the comments, all flames will be used to power Grimlock's fire breath.**

**Set around the time of Thirst.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Borrring!, is there anything else on?" Miko's voice echoed around the empty Unit:E base. The Japanese student was leaning back on the couch in front of the TV that was set up in their little area, the bots had been out hunting fossils and Ratchet, Bulkhead, Optimus and Jack's Mom, June Darby had gone into Jasper to see if there was anything of use left.

"For the last time Miko, that's all that's on right now." Jack Said, putting down the remote. "There's not a whole lot running that's not mindless sludge."

"I think that your using words unfit to describe some of these time slot fillers." Miko said as a cartoon played in front of them. "We have a few more colorful words back home for them."

Jack rolled his eyes once again, he had gotten used to hearing a lot about Japan from Miko, while she wasn't trying to say that Japan was better in some aspects Jack suspected that she was saying that at times, which he honestly thought was the case in some of those examples.

Miko ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I wish the cons would make their move already, I have this super armor and I can't do anything with it!" She said whipping her head toward the Apex Armor which sat across the room.

"Optimus said that during a war you tend to appreciate the quiet moments more when you can't have them anymore." Jack quoted, the primes saying word for word. Miko blew a strand of hair from her face. "That's when you have something to do, we have nothing!" She said throwing her hands into the air.

Jack once again rolled his eyes and checked his phone looking at the date with a chuckle. "Mom's favorite time of the year." He laughed.

Miko ridged an eyebrow, "Her Nurse's book club meeting?"

"No." Jack said showing the date to Miko. "Prom night." He blinked and his eyes went wide when he saw Miko's face twist into one of disgust and confusion. "Wait, NO, My mom is WAY to old to attend Prom."

"Sure..." Miko said suspiciously.

"Well, I mean that someone always does something stupid on prom night happens every year, well except this one since the schools kind of.." Jack shrugged and then looked down. "I remember one year when I was 8 my mom got called down to the school because someone spiked the punch bowel..with an actual Railroad Spike, a very rusty one, which lead to a ton of food poisoning."

Miko's face twisted into a "seriously" look.

"Yeah I know, Jasper Nevada, Prank capital of the world, another time someone was doing this thing where you walk outside your car while it's moving, and it hit a light pole.

Miko cringed and then shook her head. "Wow, you guys really know how to live to party, whoop whoop."

"It's a pretty tricky and dumb move Miko."

"If that's all it takes to impress people in Jasper then I would do that with Bulkhead a ton of times over."

"Yeah, Jasper prom's aren't known to be much fun, mostly for the stupidity of the ones attending." Jack mumbled.

"Did you think about going?" Miko asked causing Jack's head to snap up. "Me, no way, Mom would have a heart attack if I did, she claims that it's dangerous."

"And staring Megatron in the face with a giant power drill isn't? or how about your little adventure to Cybertron,or the New York subway?"

Jack opened his mouth only to let out a laugh. "And may I remind you who's idea it was to go into the mine and Subway in the first place?"

Miko made a "who me?" look and gesture before punching Jack in the shoulder. Things were quiet, for a moment then she turned to look at him. "So, were you planning to take Sierra?"

Jack's eyes turned towards Miko, the question had caught him off guard and he turned to face her. "I-I, well..." he said looking down. "I don't really know if me and Sierra were working out to begin with."

"Oh really?" Miko asked looked at him with a knowing smirk, sensing the lying in Jack's voice.

"Well, I mean with the war with the Decepticons, and the Autobots, and there was the time Arcee picked me up at the driver through with Sadie activated and clad in LEATHER." Jack swore he heard Miko snorting when he said that.

"So you didn't think that you two wouldn't work out and so you gave up all hope huh?" Miko said, noticing the boy averting his gaze from her.  
"uh...yeah."

Miko then leaned in toward Jack. "Are you sure that it wasn't someone else?"

"Miko what are you saying?" Jack said nervously.

"Maybe it was someone else that caught your eye, like a cute girl from Japan?" Miko said innocently. A blush appeared on Jack's face erupted a giggle from Miko and a blush from her face as well. Miko then got up and then slowly moved her face towards Jacks, Jack, while stunned slowly did the same before they knew it there could practically feel the other breathing, then their lips meet-

The Sound of the Ground bridge activating was heard and the two teens quickly flopped their original positions as Ratchet, June and Bulkhead came through the ground bridge. Both Autobots in vehicle mode and hauling trailers, along with Optimus hauling in a large trailer as they pulled in.

"How went the scavenging Mom?" Jack as was his mom hopped from inside Ratchet. "Well, I managed to find out house mostly intact and got everything that I could out, including some of more personal belongings." June said as Ratchet pulled over the trailer. "And the Washer and Dryer as well, so you can stop complaining that your clothes "reek of sweat."

"Lady, you were washing them with the clothes from soldiers in the mix!" Miko pointed out, causing June to roll her eyes. "We're only guests Miko, We can't just ostracize them ."

Bulkhead then Transformed with a big Grin on his face. "Hey Miko, I think that you left this behind!" He said proudly, and then opened his chest plates , pulling her guitar.

"Alright Bulk!" Miko said running down and then grabbing it from his hands. "You rock dude!" She said and he bumped fists with her.

"The rest of your stuff's in the trailer I hauled." Bulkhead said. "Bed, dresser, posters, desk, laptop."

"Sweet!" Miko said and strummed her guitar.

"So what the big bot bring home?" Jack asked as Optimus transformed and then he looked at Jack. "I went to check out the remains of Darkmount, as well as the Jasper Hospital."

"He got a whole lot of Con tech they left behind, and Energon." Bulkhead said. "And Data as well, Soundwave was a bit sloppy this time around." Ratchet said as he pulled out several thumb drives.

"So you basically got Ratchet some Con video games to play?" Miko asked, as the medic gave her a look. "Oh come I've seen you whenever you get new stuff Doc, your so hung up on it it's like your playing Call of Duty!"

Ratchet grumbled to himself and walked away. Miko then walked over to the trailer that had her stuff and opened it, grabbing her pillows and bed sheets. She then turned and hopped off the trailer, almost falling till Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her up to keep her steady.

"How about I help you get your stuff to your room so you don't fall flat on your face." Jack offered prompting a smile from Miko.

As they walked away, Optimus saw June with a barley contained joyful expression, and he looked towards Jack and Miko a smile appeared on his face, noting that while Jack was giving verbal directions, his fingers as well as Miko's had become intertwined, Miko at one point looked down and noticed, but kept walking, not even caring one bit.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And there was have it, Fanatic97 attempts to write fluff. **

**Please let me know how I did, I would like you to make it constructive though. and if You don't like JackXMiko..then why are you here? **


End file.
